degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: The Confession
Zoe and Zig end their study session and discuss their plan for the next day. "Zig, think about what you're going to say to her tomorrow and meet me on the stairs first thing in the morning." "Gotcha, I'll see you then." Zig thought deeply about what he would say to Maya that next day while laying in bed. But, it was very difficult. Maybe seeing her in the flesh would give him some inspiration. They meet up on the stairs the next day. Zig is very distaught about it, but it needs to be done. "Zig, are you ready? What are you planning on saying?" "Oh I'm ready as I'll every be." "Excellent! And we'll even have an audiance!" They see Maya along with Miles, Tristan, and Winston talking to each other near the bike racks. The plan is perfectly in place. They walk over to the group. "Ahem." Zoe coughs. Maya turns around. "Uh...hey guys? What's up?" "Maya, stop playing games and listen to me!" Zig demands. "Excuse me?" "Why are you fooling around with some prep school bastard you met in Paris when you promised me you'd wait? I apologized to you in front of the whole class for what happened with Cam and this is how you repay me? You need to look in the mirror and realize that you're really missing out. I'm done with you. Don't coming crying to me again when this son of a bitch breaks your heart. It's your own damn fault." Everyone is shocked. Maya's face turns pale; Miles, Tristan, and Winston go into shock, and Zoe smiles out of proudness. Maya then runs off and starts crying. Miles shakes his head at the two of them and runs after her. Zig is horrified at what he said. "Zig, you are amazing. That bitch totally deserved it!" "No...Why did I do that? I need to go!" Zig runs off. "Zig! Oh my god..." Zoe runs off to find Zig and sees him huddled by his locker, crying. "Zig! What the hell was that about? I thought that's what you wanted." "I can't hurt her anymore. She's been through much." "But she's the one who broke your heart. What did you even do to her?" "I KILLED HER BOYFRIEND!" Zoe goes into shock. "....Excuse me? What do you mean you killed him?" "He committed suicide because of me. I started to have feelings for Maya and I kissed her behind my girlfriend's back. I kept bothering her and bothering her and he eventually found out and gave me a black eye with his hockey stick. I was so angry that I told him to get out her life forever and he actually did. Seeing her cry like that breaks my heart. It should've been my body in the greenhouse. Not him." Zoe is still in shock, especially after finding out about Zig's past. She sits down next to him and tries talking him down. "Wow, that's just...wow." "If you don't want to be around me anymore then be my guest. No one deserves a guy like me." "Zig, I could never hate you. That story you told me is shocking, but I'm not ashamed of you." "How could you not be? Someone died because of me!" "Look, it's all over now, right? You're a strong and amazing person, especially after coming out of that. I feel bad about Maya losing her boyfriend like that, but let's face it, she deserves a taste of her own medicine. She's the reason why we've both broken hearted. We need to get her good." "Miles too?" "Oh of course. That boy makes me sick to my stomach." "I just want to move on from this. But how can I?" "Stop caring about it. It's done. You both need to move on and I know you can." "That's a start..." "Excellent!" "Zoe, why did you stop kissing me last night?" "I thought it was a good idea, but in that moment, I felt too in control." "Nope. It felt perfect." They smile and go on with the rest of the morning and agree to meet up for lunch. When they get there, Miles approaches them and confronts them about the debacle earlier in the day. "You two are pathetic! Maya's been locking herself in the bathroom every chance she gets to cry. Zig, why in the hell is she crying so much? What did you even do?" Zig smirks and says; "Haven't you heard? Maya's boyfriend from last year killed himself because of something I said and I really don't care." "You're kidding me, right?" "Oh buddy, I'm not." "You two are despicable. I can see why you both are so close." Zoe butts in, "Have fun making out with that heartbreaking bitch!" Miles marches off angry. "Oh dear. What did I ever see in him?" "I'm asking myself the same question." "Let's ditch this place. It's not much fun being somewhere with no fan in site." "I'm with you on that. Where do you wanna go?" "I hear there's a new roller rink. Let's check it out." Zig feels hesistation since he's extremely broke and tries to get out of it. "Crap, I just realized I left my wallet at home. I would go back and get it, but my mom has the day off and she'd kill me if she caught me ditching school." "Haha, that's ok. It's my treat." "Oh awesome! I'll pay you back as soon as I can." "Don't bother. You deserve to have some happy time and I'd be honored to pay for it." "What are you waiting for? Let's go, m'lady." They lock arms and head out of school for a nice happy day of roller skating. (And yes, I'm going to write about this) Category:Blog posts